Um Esperado Agora
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Os pensamentos e acontecimentos da fã de um encantador jogador de Quadribol.... Revisado.


Um Esperado Agora  
  
E aqui estou eu novamente. Sentada na arquibancada, observando-o. Seus vôos magníficos e suas jogadas encantadoras... Meu Deus, por que tem que ser ele lindo assim? O melhor jogador de Quadribol, desde que entrei pra Hogwarts. Há 5 anos... Cinco anos que eu passo as horas possíveis aqui, sentada, observando...  
  
Vocês acham que estou falando do menino que sobreviveu a Voldemort quando bebê? Que sobreviveu a ele mais 2 vezes após ter entrado pra Hogwarts? O garoto que recuperou a pedra filosofal, e salvou Gina Weasley da Câmara Secreta? O mais jovem apanhador da história da escola? O jovem Harry Potter? Nahh... imagine... afinal de contas, o que ele tem de mais?  
  
Me refiro ao incrível capitão da Grifinória... lindo, maravilhoso, sempre encantador... Olívio Wood. O goleiro de Grifindória está em seu último ano aqui em Hogwarts. Sou dois anos mais jovem, pertenço a Grifinória também. Já falei algumas vezes com ele... mas temo que nem se lembre de mim. Afinal de contas, fisicamente sou tão menina.... mas que importa, não é mesmo?  
  
_Kamiky?  
  
Ohh, Meu Deus! Ele está aqui! Bem na minha frente! Acabou o treino, e eu nem percebi, perdida nos meus pensamentos.. perdida... eu vivo perdida dentro da minha própria cabeça, como pode isso acontecer tantas vezes? Isso por que ela nem é tão grande assim!  
  
_Ehh.. hehe, olá, Olívio! - calma, muita calma...  
  
_Dormindo de novo, é?  
  
_Bem, mais ou menos... - eu digo, coçando minha cabeça - eu tava pensando em coisas extremamente importantes...  
  
_É mesmo? O que? Eu posso saber?  
  
_É.. é melhor não.. ^-^'  
  
_Ahh sim... bem, tudo bem. Vamos entrar? Vai começar a chover...  
  
_Oh, claro, claro!  
  
E nós entramos... o resto do time alguns passos a frente. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, as artilheiras Angelina, Katie e Alicia, e o jovem apanhador, Harry Potter. O exército que ganhara as batalhas, mas perdera as guerras anteriores injustamente... Para Olívio, a vitória esse ano era praticamente obrigatória para sua existência. E eu, conhecendo esse magnífico time, poderia afirmar que o título seria deles. Outro motivo é a minha boa reputação na aula de adivinhação. Apesar de não crer muito nas teorias de Sibila Trelawney, eu tenho lá minhas visões e sensações. E atualmente, minha sensação era que em alguns dias Olivio teria a maior felicidade de sua vida.  
  
Ao entrar no castelo, o time foi até a Sala Comunal. Eu me separei deles pra ir até o Salão Principal, encontrar meu "grupo". Somos em 5. Eu, minha irmã, e minhas primas. Nós não podiamos nos reunir na Sala Comunal, pois eu sou a única da Grifinória. Estamos divididas entre as quatro casas, e no terceiro, quarto e quinto ano.  
  
Minha irmã, Ayumi, é de Lufa-Lufa. Está no terceiro ano, e se destaca em Feitiços. Fisicamente, é realmente parecida comigo. Mas ás vezes, eu sinceramente acho que ela devia estar na Grifinória, e eu na Lufa-Lufa.  
  
Hillary tem a mesma idade que Ayumi, mas está na Corvinal. Ela é bem parecida com o professor e guarda-caça Hagrid. Ambos adoram bichinhos... ahh... "fofinhos". Bem, pelo menos ela tem alguns gostos que são realmente fofinhos, como Millo, o gato dela.  
  
Macó é 1 ano mais velha que as duas, e está na Sonserina. O que ela mais gosta de fazer é voar, mas definitivamente, não é "avoada". Na verdade, acho que é a única entre nós que não é.  
  
Hitomi tem a minha idade, mas está na Lufa-Lufa, junto com Ayumi. Ela não gosta muito de estudar, mas joga Quadribol muito bem. É batedora. Mas ainda acho que com os gêmeos defendendo a Grifinória, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar.  
  
E eu... bem... eu sou Kamiky. Vivo sonhando acordada, e dormindo de olhos abertos. Mas um dia ainda vou descobrir por que o Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Grifinória.  
  
_Mikyy!!! Anda logo!! - novamente acordo com o chamado de alguém. Só que dessa vez não era meu príncipe, longe disso. Era minha irmã, Ayumi.  
  
_Olá...- digo eu, sentando a frente dela, que estava ao lado de Hillary.  
  
_Já viu a apresentação do seu bonitinho, Miky?  
  
_Já... é sempre um espetáculo ver o Capitão da Grifinória treinando. - respondo, sorrindo.  
  
_Pode até ser.. mas o Cedrico, capitão do MEU time, é melhor ainda.  
  
_Eu não acho...  
  
_Meu Deus... de novo as duas irmãs brigando pelo talento de seus capitães... ou seria pela beleza? - diz Macó, que acabara de chegar, junto com Hitomi.  
  
_Que diferença faz, o Cedrico ganha no dois quesitos. - diz minha irmã.  
  
_Vai sonhando...  
  
_Você vai ver, a Hitomi vai dar uma bela balaçada no seu príncipe, não é? - diz, virando pra prima.  
  
_Ahh... - pensa Hitomi, avaliando meus olhos encarando-a - só se for preciso... senão, posso evitar....  
  
_Hunf. Como se ele precisasse. - digo eu - e você, Hillary? Tá torcendo pro seu bonitinho Potter, ou pra sua casa, mesmo?  
  
_Ahh... bem... pros dois.... não vai fazer diferença pra mim, não gosto de Quadribol, mesmo...  
  
_Ha! - caçoa Macó - Também, né? Quem mandou ser a pior jogadora de Hogwarts?  
  
_Hey, vocês! - chama a professora Minerva, do canto da sala - voltem pra suas casas, e depois venham jantar.  
  
************  
  
Olívio Wood estava na sala Comunal da Grifinória. Parecia extremamente concentrado em alguns papéis...  
  
_Oii...  
  
_Hum? - diz ele, levantando a cabeça - ah! Olá, Kamiky! - e volta a atenção aos papéis.  
  
_O que está fazendo? - perguntou eu, tentando ver os papéis.  
  
Ele levantada a cabeça, e começa a falar mais animado - Táticas! Estou criando táticas! Precisamos ganhar esse ano!  
  
_Vocês vão ganhar, eu tenho certeza! - eu digo sorrindo.  
  
_Muito obrigada pelo apoio, Kamiky. - diz ele, sorrindo também.  
  
Esse sorriso... há algo nesse sorriso que me faz tão fraca e vulnerável. É tão contagiante e mágico o seu olhar quando sorri. Não só quando sorri.... na verdade, o tempo inteiro.  
  
_Veja só, Kamiky! O que acha de colocar uma das artilheiras aqui, enquanto....  
  
E ficamos horas falando de Quadribol... eu ouvindo, e ele pedindo minhas humildes opiniões... quando eu comecei a treinar pra ser artilheira, foi realmente na intenção de entrar pro time com ele. Mas nesses 5 anos, percebi que jamais competiria com Angelina, Katie e Alicia. E quando elas terminassem a escola, Olívio também já teria terminado. Por esse motivo, comecei a treinar só por treinar. E também... jogando não se pode ter uma visão tão boa do Capitão quanto na arquibancada.  
  
_... e então, nós podíamos...  
  
_Olívio. - interrompo eu, colocando uma mão a frente dele - Assim.... será que podíamos mudar um pouquinho de assunto?  
  
Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, confuso... como fica lindo assim.... até ficar reto novamente. - Ah.. hehe, desculpe... acho que estou te enchendo com esse papo, não é? Já me disseram que sou muito exagerado na época dos jogos...  
  
_Não... não por isso... mas é que acho que podíamos falar de outras coisas...  
  
_Certo... tipo...  
  
_Tipo você...  
  
_Eu? O que sobre eu?  
  
_Ahh... não sei... sua família, talvez...  
  
_Ahh... ok.... bem. Meus pais levam vidas normais, como de trouxas... Minha mãe é dentista, e meu pai advogado. E meu irmão... - ele diz, diminuindo o tom de voz em um sussurro - eu perdi nas férias...  
  
Eu fiquei um pouco chocada... sabia que até ano passado ele tinha um irmão, mas esse ano não veio...  
  
_Uma doença trouxa... - diz, ainda sussurrando - uma que eu nem sei o nome... não quero saber...  
  
Me levantei, e sentei ao seu lado, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.  
  
_Ele gostava muito de me ver jogar Quadribol... dizia sempre que eu ia ganhar...  
  
Uma lágrima solitária escorre por seu rosto...  
  
_Se tornou uma obrigação pra mim vencer...  
  
Eu passo a minha mão em seu rosto, limpando a segunda lágrima. - Você vai vencer. Eu sei que vai.  
  
_É mais importante pra mim do que muitos pensam... - diz olhando pra mim, um sorriso fraco.  
  
Eu beijo-lhe o rosto.. - Você pode. Não só por ele, mas por você também.  
  
_Se eu vencer, ele vai ter orgulho de mim, seja lá onde estiver.  
  
_Ele já tem orgulho, Olívio. Desde sempre. - Digo eu, sorrindo.  
  
Ele sorri também.  
  
*****  
  
Os dias foram se passando... Grifinória perdeu apenas pra Lufa-Lufa (tive que aturar Ayumi buzinando no meu ouvido), mas mesmo assim chegou na final. Junto com Sonserina. Olívio foi se tornando um Capitão cada vez mais rigoroso, sua ambição de vitória era muito grande. Diversas vezes ouvi Fred e Jorge Weasley reclamando de excesso de treino, mas percebe-se que a vitória pra eles também era tão importante quanto pra Olívio. O Capitão vivia reclamando dos dementadores... afinal de contas, Harry Potter tinha sua sensibilidade a eles. Mas soube que o Prof. Lupin o estava ajudando. Como eu soube? Nem te conto....  
  
Chegou então o dia da final. Um jogo extremamente violento, que cheguei a pensar que fosse uma luta de vale-tudo, ao invés de um torneio de Quadribol. Houve diversos pênaltis, e xingamentos.... até a Prof. Minerva saiu xingando Sonserina... Olívio Wood é um Capitão e tanto... defendeu o pênalti! E o coitado ainda levou duas balaçadas, que o deixou pendurado na vassoura. Mas então veio Harry Potter disputando o Pomo de ouro com Draco Malfoy. A Firebolt do nosso apanhador não decepcionou, e ele conseguiu. Apanhou o pomo. Vencemos o Campeonato.  
  
Olívio Wood abraçou Harry Potter com tanta força, que achei que ele não sobreviveria para a comemoração. Nenhum de nossos heróis conseguia explicar seus sentimentos naquele momento. E nem na comemoração na sala comunal de Grifinória, e nem semanas depois, quando ainda havia aquele ar de campeões por toda Grifinória. Era o momento mais feliz da vida de meu príncipe.  
  
Dele... e o meu também. É incrível o que um jogo de Quadribol foi capaz de fazer com uma pessoa... Saía correndo pelos gramados gritando, cantando... Pensei que tivesse gasto toda sua energia na partida, mas vejam só... estava totalmente revigorado. Acho que ele quebrou as costelas de muitos da nossa casa. Deve ter batido o record de abraços dados e recebidos. No entusiasmo e alegria dele, acabei ganhando um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Devo ter ficado vermelhinha e sem graça, mas e daí? Se a cada momento de felicidade na vida de Olívio eu ganhar um beijo, vou passar o resto de meus dias fazendo de tudo para vê-lo feliz.  
  
******  
  
Lá estava ele deitado na grama do jardim de Hogwarts, mãos atrás de sua cabeça. Olhos fechados, sorrindo. Eu sorri, só de vê-lo assim. Pra ele, parecia que o mundo era perfeito, e que não havia nada de ruim a nossa espera. Enganava-se... dias difícieis estavam pra vir, e não demorariam... mas quem se importa?  
  
Sentei-me ao seu lado. Minhas pernas cruzadas, cotovelo no jelho, cabeça nas mãos. Ele podia estar calado e de olhos fechados, mas estar ali com ele naquele momento parecia extremamente confortável pra mim. Simplesmente perfeito.  
  
_Obrigado... - ouço-o dizer.  
  
_Hum? - eu viro minha cabeça para olhá-lo.  
  
_Obrigado. - ele repete.  
  
_Pelo que?  
  
_Por ser você.  
  
Eu olho confusa, cabeça inclinada. Apesar de olhos fechados, ele parece perceber, e dá um riso macio. Abre um olho lentamente... e depois outro. Me encara docemente.  
  
_O que você vê pro meu futuro?  
  
_Futuro? Eu vejo... - continuo olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Aprofundando-me neles, procurando ali, o seu destino. E quem sabe... o meu também. - Batalhas... Desafios... Sangue... - ele me olha com um pouco de susto, mas cada vez mais curioso - Até encontrar a Felicidade. É o que eu vejo. Você vai batalhar muito na sua vida até vencer, e encontrar a paz.  
  
_E isso é um futuro bom? - ele pergunta, se sentando.  
  
_Eu vejo felicidade no seu futuro. Isso, sem dúvida, é bom. - eu digo sorrindo.  
  
Ele sorri também.  
  
_E você? O que vê pra você?  
  
_Eu não vejo pra mim - digo, ainda sorrindo - quando se tenta lê o próprio futuro, as probabilidades de se interpretar errado são muito grandes. Por isso evito. - depois de um tempo, acrescento. - Mas há algo que vejo pra muitas pessoas ultimamente.  
  
_E o que é?  
  
_Sangue. Isso me assusta. Muitas mortes estão pra vir, e tenho medo.  
  
_E... você sabe quem vai morrer?  
  
_Eu sei de uma pessoa. Me assustei com o que vi, por isso parei de procurar isso nos futuros. Não quero saber o que de pior está por vir.  
  
_Mas você não poderia impedir?  
  
_É impossível... se eu impedir a morte de alguém de uma forma, ela morrerá de outra. Certas coisas são destinos, e não há o que eu possa fazer.  
  
_Hum... - ele baixa os olhos, pensativo.  
  
Eu sorrio, adivinhando o que está pensando. - Não se preocupe. A morte que eu vi não tem nada a ver com você.  
  
Ele levanta a cabeça e sorri também - Ufs... hehe, tava ficando preocupado...  
  
Ficamos num silêncio confortável por um longo tempo.... Até um pensamento inevitável passou pela minha cabeça.  
  
_Você promete que vai ficar bem?  
  
_Hum? - agora era a vez dele ter um olhar confuso.  
  
_Eu digo... preciso ter certeza de que ficará bem... vai ser a última vez que vou te ver, provavelmente... hoje é o último dia do seu último ano aqui em Hogwarts... - digo, eu e meu tom melancólico.  
  
Ele novamente sorri - Não se preocupe... estarei bem...  
  
_Promete?  
  
_Kamiky.... - ele afaga meu rosto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de meus olhos - você própria disse que eu serei feliz. E eu confio em você.  
  
Eu coloco uma das minhas mãos em seu rosto, afagando-lhe da mesma forma que fazia comigo. Toco sua boca com meus dedos, e me aproximo. Troco meus dedos pelos lábios e beijo-lhe, suavemente.  
  
Eu esperei tanto por aquilo. Tanto, por um simples roçar de lábios. O momento era mágico, inesquecível. Único. Mas por um ponto de vista, odiei àquela hora. Sim, era um sonhado beijo...  
  
... mas era um beijo de despedida.  
  
Ao me afastar, ele limpa a lágrima que escorreu. Era um momento tão perfeito, por que tive que chorar? Estúpido sentimentalismo.  
  
Ele me puxou para seus braços e lá ficamos por um longo tempo. Sem uma palavra. Sem mais nenhum gesto. Só nós dois, e nossos pensamentos confusos.  
  
Não quis pensar em nada além do agora. Não quis pensar no futuro, e na guerra que estava por vir. Nas mortes que eu aguardava receosa, e na solidão que eu provavelmente atravessaria.  
  
Também não quis pensar no passado, em que eu passei minuto por minuto esperando esse agora. Nos meus suspiros vendo-o voar magnificamente, e nos sorrisos ao vê-lo sorrir.  
  
Eu estava lá, em seus braços, e o mundo finalmente era perfeito pra mim também...  
  
***  
  
Aquele agora foi perfeito. Mas aquele tempo agora é passado. Ele já foi, e estou aqui sozinha. Ainda aguardando a guerra. Ou o fim dela.  
  
As coisas a minha volta continuam as mesmas... já estou no meu último ano de Hogwarts, e mal posso esperar pra poder procurar Olívio Wood. Ele está jogando num time profissional, e vivo procurando notícia dele no "Profeta Diário". Mas falam tão pouco dele... é um pecado isso. Pra mim e pra ele.  
  
_Mikyy!!!! - e me chamam de novo...  
  
_Dá pra parar de suspirar nessa janela??? - diz Macó.  
  
_Levanta daí!! - agora é Hillary. - estamos indo pra Hogsmead, esqueceu??  
  
_Não, não... desculpe, estou indo...  
  
_Você tá muito molinha, Miky!  
  
_Tem que comer mais, hein?? Pra ficar forte e crescer! - brinca Hitomi.  
  
E lá vamos nós... nosso grupo. Podemos brigar, mas é bom saber que elas estarão sempre lá quando precisar.  
  
Fim....  
  
Notas- História um tanto melancólia e melosa, sim, eu sei... Kamiky é uma personagem que criei pra representar a mim mesma nesses mundos inexistentes. Ela foi usada uma outra vez num fanfic de Dragon Ball Z chamado "Universos Mágicos". Ayumi, Hillary, Hitomi e Macó também foram criadas inspiradas em pessoas reais. Provavelmente, todas as minhas futuras histórias de Harry Potter serão com essas 5 maluquinhas.  
  
Muitíssimo obrigada por perder tempo lendo minhas baboseiras!  
  
Jané!  
  
Videly 


End file.
